gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
MINI Clubman Vision Gran Turismo
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |manufacturer = Mini |drivetrain = |power = 388 HP / 6,200 rpm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = 1,000,000 Cr. |0-60 = 3.5 sec. |topspeed = }} The MINI Clubman Vision Gran Turismo is a concept car that appears in Gran Turismo 6 (as part of Update 1.16) and Gran Turismo Sport. This is a race spec clubman that does 0-62 mph in just 3.5 Seconds, with a top speed of 180 mph. Colors Five colors are available for this car: *Cyber Silver x Radiant Green *Cyber Silver x Radiant Orange *Cyber SIlver x Neon Orange x Reflector blue *Chili Red x Midnight Black metallic *Midnight Black metallic x Chili Red Description A race spec Clubman able to reach 0-100 km/h in just 3.5 seconds, with a top speed of 290 km/h. Inspired by the legendary motor sport successes of the brand, the MINI design team created the MINI Clubman Vision Gran Turismo: the essence of a MINI for total racing. The 395 PS (389 BHP) drive accelerates the lightweight 1050kg (2,315 lb) of the MINI Clubman Vision Gran Turismo from 0 to 62 mph in a mere 3.5 seconds. The permanent 4WD and 6-speed sequential transmission with race gearbox guarantee optimum power transmission. The McPherson dampers in the front and HA3 dampers at the rear are both fully adjustable and ensure perfect adherence in any situation. This Clubman can achieve a top speed of up to 180 mph, depending on the gear ratio (specific for each race track). The characteristic silhouette of the MINI Clubman Vision Gran Turismo lies flat on the road, and the wheels are positioned far outside the body to allow the car to handle like a go-kart. Adjustable carbon diffusers in the front and rear and large vents behind the wheel arches regulate the airflow for cooling the engine and brakes. The split rear spoiler and fully enclosed underbody enhance the sophisticated aerodynamics. MINI design features such as the flat, hexagonal front grill, elliptical headlights with implied racing-design stickers, and rally stripes on the hood and roof demonstrate the clear motor racing sport orientation of the MINI Clubman Vision Gran Turismo. Quick release hinges on the hood and tank and the small sliding window on the side add the perfect finishing touches to the classic appearance of the MINI Clubman Vision Gran Turismo. Acquisition GT6 The player can purchase this car from the Vision Gran Turismo dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the MINI section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Team *Adrian van Hooydonk, Senior Vise President BMW Group Design *Anders Warming, Leiter MINI Design Head of MINI Design *Christopher Weil, Leiter Exterieur Design MINI Head of Exterior Design MINI *Jochen Goller, Senior Vice President of MINI *Marc Lengning, Head of MINI Brand Management Video Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Mini Concept Cars Category:Hatchbacks Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Concept Cars